Colleagues
by Alive Through Writing
Summary: Remus and Hermione were always connected, even if they didn't know it. What happens when a 27 year old Hermione goes back to teach at Hogwarts and a certain werewolf comes along and takes her heart away, before she even realises who it is?
1. An Appointment

Slowly I walk towards the entrance doors that open upon my arrival to show the entrance chamber that I go through on my way to meet the headmistress for our meeting. Looking down at my watch I see that I have exactly seven minutes left until I'm due to be there. I start to hurry my speed up, walking fast, then starting to jog, then breaking out into a full on sprint, why did her office have to be on the fifth floor? I run around a corner and into something, or more specifically someone, and fall down to the ground.

'Oh my,' I hear the person exclaim in a pitying tone towards me. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ok? I didn't mean to run into you like that. I'm so very sorry' I say nervously.

'It's quite alright Hermione, I dare say, you have a meeting with Minerva don't you?' he asks.

'Yes, I do. Umm, I don't wish to be rude, but, how do you know my name? Have we met before?' I ask, curious to know who this intriguing man is.

'Perhaps after your meeting with Minerva, we could get a drink at the Three Broomsticks?' he offers.

'I'd love to' I reply before noticing the time. 'Oh my, I really have to go, I'm late. I'll see you in about an hour, alright?'

'Of course, see you then' he replies before turning and gliding out of the corridor. I watch as his perfect stature slowly disappears out of view. _Merlin_, I think, _this is the first time I'm going to have a drink with a guy since Ron dumped me for saying I wasn't ready to get married when he proposed._ Oh no! I'm fifteen minutes late! I run up to the heads study tell the gargoyle the password, phoenix, and knock on the door.

'Come in' I hear her say from within the study.

I open the door and slowly walk in, guiltily looking at my feat, aware of how late I am.

'Hermione! I thought, perhaps, you had forgotten our meeting!' I hear the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, cry.

'I'm so sorry ma'am, I lost track of time, and then when I got here I ran straight here, but I ran into someone and he started talking to me and…'

'Hermione, it's fine dear. Why don't you take a seat? I have a rather interesting offer for you, and I do hope you'll accept it' she replies kindly.

I sit down on one of the seats. The same cushiony soft seats Dumbledore had when he was alive. I look eagerly at Minerva, wondering what it is that she wanted me to leave my home and job as an English teacher in Melbourne, Australia.

'Hermione, what I'm about to ask, don't reject it straight away, give it some thought, I'll understand if you don't want to do this but I was wondering if…'


	2. I was wondering if

'I was wondering if you might like to teach transfiguration, here at Hogwarts' Minerva McGonagall asks, silently pleading me to except.

'You want _me_ to teach transfiguration? _ Here_ at Hogwarts?' I ask in disbelief.

'Yes, when Professor Dominatio retired after only a year, we realised that we had no-one for the job. It was actually Severus who suggested you; though don't tell him I told you.'

'Professor, are you sure you're feeling alright? I mean to say did someone put a confundus charm on you?' I ask concerned.

'I'm perfectly in my right mind Hermione. So tell me, what do you think? I realise this has come as a slight shock to you' Minerva replies sturdily.

'Umm… geez… I never really thought about this… You do realise that I'll have to give a terms notice, what will you do until then?' I ask.

'Well, I can take the class for a term, but no longer. Hang on, did you just accept?' Minerva asks in disbelief.

'I dare say, I do believe I did' I laugh.

'That's wonderful Hermione, I would say 'let's celebrate' but I believe you have a dinner dare tonight' Minerva says with a wink.

'How did you know about that?'

'When you're the head of Hogwarts you know much more than you would ever want to know' she replies. We both start to laugh.

'Ok, I should probably go then, after all I _do_ have a dinner date to attend' And with that I left her office and headed off to Hogsmead.


End file.
